


Pinky Promise

by Stilienski



Series: Sterek ficlets [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: There's this kid at school that just keeps staring at Derek. It's been going on for months now and Derek doesn't even know his name. All he knows is that the staring is getting annoying. Because when the guy is staring at him, Derek can't stare back. He can't look at his beautiful lips or gorgeous eyes or the way his long, slender fingers keep moving around.Or the one where Derek promised Stiles in kindergarten that he'd think about being his boyfriend. Stiles is still waiting for the answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xlogophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlogophile/gifts).



> Based on [this prompt](http://she-was-the-universe16.tumblr.com/post/140820615153) I found on tumblr.

There was absolutely no reason for Derek to have any complaints about school. He had everything going for him right from the start. He’d always been a popular kid in middle school and that hadn’t changed by going up a year. He’d always had plenty of friends, he was captain of the lacrosse team, his grades were more than fine and even the teachers liked him.

Really, he’d never even thought all that much would change going from middle school to high school. Sure, the classes would be a bit different and probably a bit more difficult. Of course, there was going to be a change in teachers and classmates, but really it would still just be school. And he’d been right. Nothing had changed. 

Well… except for one thing. The Staring Kid. 

Derek didn’t even know the kid’s name, he just remembered it was something weird. He honestly couldn’t remember he ever even spoke to the kid. To Derek’s knowledge they’d never shared any classes in middle school and obviously they didn’t have a lot of friends in common. With Derek being the popular jock and Staring Kid always sitting at the nerd table… which, by the way, was really close to the jock table for some reason. 

While normal high school dynamics would dictate that the popular table would be somewhere in the middle of the cafeteria and the nerd table would be somewhere in a corner far far far away from all the popular kids, somehow here in Beacon Hills High, the nerds had managed to infiltrate the center of the cafeteria. There was only one table in between the popular kids and the nerds which gave Staring Kid plenty of opportunities. To stare.

And Derek just had no idea why. He’d tried asking who the kid was, plenty of times. But the only answer he ever got was, “Oh don’t mind them, they’re nobodies,” which is also how Derek found out that was the nerd table at all. Yeah, for one of the most popular guys in school, Derek wasn’t all that informed of the social dynamics. But in his defense, Staring Kid never looked like a nerd to Derek. Oh hell no. Staring Kid was… insanely attractive.

The eyes, the button nose, the lips, the hands, the casual beanie and glasses and the way his surprisingly broad shoulders filled out those funny T-shirts… oh yep, Derek was totally into all of that. 

Sadly though, because the Staring Kid was the Staring Kid, and thus was always staring, that didn’t give Derek a lot of opportunities to stare back. Barely any at all, really. Derek never really got his fill of watching how those soft lips just  _ kept on moving constantly _ , or how those long slender fingers would keep tapping on the table when they got a bit of a break from gesturing wildly. 

Still, no matter how unearthly attractive Derek thought he was, it was still really uncomfortable that the kid was just sitting there every lunch period  _ staring _ at him. This had been going on since the start of the school year now, so… about three months. Yep, it was getting absolutely ridiculous. 

Derek had enough of it. Well, he had enough of not knowing. “Erica, who is that kid and why does he keep staring?” This time he wasn’t going to back off till he knew the name of that guy. 

“That’s Stilinski,” great, now Derek finally had a name. He assumed that was a name at least. “He’s the kid of the sheriff. Smart but annoying. He never stops talking or moving. Just a spaz. And as for the staring… just put him in a locker and tell him to knock it off.” 

“Those shoulders don’t look as if they’d fit…” Derek marveled out loud. 

“Oh dear god, no. Stilinski? Seriously? I never saw you with anyone so I assumed you were just extremely picky, but I guess you just have no taste… at all. Did you not hear me when I said spaz?” 

“What spaz? Who are you talking about?” Oh great, now Jackson was involved. The guy was a jackass at best.

“Nobody.” Derek said at the same time Erica pointed to Staring K- Stilinski. 

“Ha! He’s got this pathetic crush on Lydia, as if she’d ever even look at the guy.” Jackson sneered.

“Well at least he’s got taste,” Lydia said haughtily. “Also, he’s actually got a decent set of brains he’s in all of my AP classes, so I get more chances to look at him than to look at you.” Oh boy, Lydia always knew how to piss Jackson off. It was a form of art, really.

“Didn’t he have a crush on Danny last year?” Allison asked. 

“Nah, we talked a couple times though.” Great, now the whole table was practically involved. “He was figuring out if he was just gay or if he might be bi. He’s not all that bad. But yeah, the staring is weird.”

“Why are we even talking about the nerd?”

“It’s been years since nerd was last used as an actual insult, Jackson. Nerds are totally hot these days.” Danny replied. 

“Fine. Why are we talking about the loser then?” 

“Why do you hate him so much anyway? Is it his crush on your girlfriend? Awww, does little Jackie feel threatened?” Allison teased. 

“He’s annoying as fuck. He always thinks he knows everything. Also, what kind of a name is Stiles anyway?”

“It’s a nickname. Seriously, Jackson, your stupidity never fails to astound me.” Stiles quipped from where he’d just suddenly appeared right beside their table. “Also, I know the whole thing about being the popular kids makes you think the rest of the school is a lot less than you guys are, but we do still have ears. Fucktards.” Most of the table was shocked to silence for at least a couple seconds, but not Erica, oh no. 

“Well, if you heard all of that, Stilinski, care to enlighten us about why on earth you’ve spent the last three months staring at Derek?” Derek’s eyes went wide as he kicked Erica under the table. He swore he could hear Stiles mutter a quick  _ ‘oh fuck it’ _ under his breath before actually answering. 

“He promised me something in kindergarten and I’m not so patiently waiting for it.”  _ what? _

“What? In kindergarten? Oh my god, Stilinski, please for the love of god, go be pathetic somewhere else.” Jackson huffed.

“Pinky promises are supposed to be kept. So?” Stiles looked expectantly at Derek. And it would really help if Derek knew what the actual fuck Stiles was talking about. Or if not that, that he could at least remember how to form actual words. Because Stiles standing there so nonchalantly with a tuft of brown hair coming out from under his beanie, his arms crossed and his fingers tapping on his biceps… it was all very distracting. 

“I… erm…” his lips kept moving for a little bit longer, but no more sounds came out. Derek could feel the red color rising on his cheeks. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse our fierce captain here, I don’t think he really remembers the promise he made. Jog his memory for us, would you?” Oh no, Derek knew the look that was on Jackson’s face right now.  _ Predatory _ . Jackson apparently knew exactly what Stiles was talking about, and judging from that look he was giving Stiles, it must be embarrassing. 

Derek was just about to interrupt, to save Stiles from whatever Jackson had on him, but Stiles was already talking. “I asked him if he’d be my boyfriend in kindergarten. Because unlike other kids, I didn’t spend my time trying to bury other kids in the sandbox,  _ Jackson _ .” Stiles sneered. “And then Derek pinky promised me he’d give me an answer in high school because he thought it was a little early to decide who to marry. Because unlike other kids, Derek had no shame about spending crafting hour making mood boards for his future wedding.” 

Right… the wedding mood boards. His mom probably still had those somewhere. 

“Oh my god, seriously? This is gold. Pinky promises and kindergarten romances and Derek made wedding mood boards, because of fucking course he did!” Erica was having way too much fun with this. She was clutching her sides and laughing so hard she was shaking with it. 

“So… I realize this is probably going to be some sort of social suicide, but fuck it. It’s not like I’ve got much of a reputation to lose. In fact, this will only help my reputation as an awkward nobody, so… here goes nothing.” Stiles turned to Derek, with a scarily determined look on his face. “Would you maybe want to go out with me sometime? Dinner? Movie? A walk? Literally anything is fine by me, because I think you’re a pretty awesome guy and I’d like to get to know you better.” 

The only one at the table who started laughing was Jackson, because of fucking course he was. The rest of Derek’s friends just looked from Derek to Stiles and back again. They all knew this took a lot of guts and to be honest, they couldn’t wait to tell this story at Derek’s carefully planned wedding. 

“Erm.. O-okay?” why were words so difficult?

“Okay? Really?” The smile on Stiles’ face was so wide Derek feared it might rip his face in two. It gave Derek the courage to try a couple more words again. With a little more confidence this time. 

“Yeah. Dinner and a movie sounds good.” Derek was still blushing, but at least he was able to speak in full sentences again. “I’ll pick you up at 7 this Friday.” 

“Good. Awesome. Dinner and a movie.” Stiles was just about to walk off still wearing that same huge smile on his face, but he backtracked after only one step. “So erm, you know my dad’s the sheriff and all that so either you park a block away when you come pick me up to avoid him, or come half an hour early so we can get the interrogation out of the way and still be on time for the movie. I mean… not that you should be scared of my dad, I’m sure he wouldn’t just shoot you in his own home. Well, I’m like 80% sure.”

“Stiles, go, walk away before Derek changes his mind.” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t. Pinky promise.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave some kudos or comments if you liked it
> 
> and don't be afraid to come say hi on [tumblr](http://bilienski.tumblr.com/)


End file.
